The Secret (Grell X Fem Reader)
by Fanfictionlover0724
Summary: One of few young and female shinigami at the Grim Reaper Staffing Association. You dress like a young boy (even though you are a girl) around the age of 13 turning 14. Falling in love with your "so much older partner"/Teacher Grell Sutcliff. Hoping he loves you regardless of gender.


**"Oh no!" You whispered while running away from the red-haired shinigami with tears in your eyes,making your vision blurry, he was reaching his hand out to you as you slipped away from him and faded out of his view "(y/n)...wait." he said with strain in his voice as he cringed in pain. Your death scythe, an actual scythe with a chrome silver handle and blade, the gold curved lines of leafing braiding the red blood that dripped from it as you ran. You messed up, he found out the secret that had gotten you here, with him and this is how you repaid him. All because of your gender and the moods that came with it... and sadly it was you're first time with this damn gender problem.**

**-FLASHBACK ENDS-**

** You stood in front of the tall,wide, white stone building with a twinge of fear. This looked like the place the young boy with the eyepatch and his butler had sent you. They said your eyes were familiar to them, green with an outer yellow ring. And they took you in for at least 2 weeks tops and told you they had contacted a friend of theirs that could help you. Your vision was a bit blurry but it wasn't that bad, you could still see. Then you saw a tall, pale man with creepy stitches across his face and neck wearing a black robe, with a grey sash and silver coin looking things across his side, and a black hat with a scarf dangling off the back. His long silver hair with one long braid, his bangs covering his eyes (no one hardly ever saw them, but you guessed they were like yours due to the fact he was here too), he called to you "(y/n)? Is that who you are?" You looked at him and nodded your head in agreement. "Good, come with me and we'll get you settled." **

**"Where am I anyway and who are you?" You questioned nervously.**

**"The Grim Reaper Staffing Association ma'am, and I am Undertaker." He said holding his arms out with a granduer type of expression while laughing, then he bowed in self-entrance.**

**"Oh...so I am at the right place." You wispered.**

**"You're lucky the young earl and his butler contacted me when they did, it's not that often when a random young reaper shows up in the alleys of London. *snicker*" You looked at him with confusion. He opened the big doors and lead you inside, you stared at all the eye-sight charts, and the white walls. 'is there any color in here?' you though to yourself. You weren't watching where you were going and bumped into a tall, mostly red mass. "Omph." You grunted.**

**"Hey! Watch it shrimp. You almost messed up my hair." A flamboyant voice chimed.**

**"Sorry...I'm new here, I didn't see you." You wimpered**

**"You better be sorry, I'll need to fix my hair just in case you caused serious damage, and check my nails, and my makeup." He quipped**

**You looked at this person as they walked away like they were crazy, Undertaker groaned and led you on down the hallway, "Ignore him, he's a bit of a fop, if you ask me.*giggle*" He whsipered, you stopped in front of a door, he unlocked it and let you inside. "Welcome to your dorm room, after you get settled and into the uniform for starters I will take you to Will." He said proudly.**

**"Take me to Will? Who's Will?" You said shaking.**

**"William T Spears, the senior level who's going to assign you a partner to get you started and give you a death scythe." **

**"Oh...I guess that's ok." **

**"Well, I am going to leave you to your room." He said with a smile. You blushed at his humor. You looked around the room, "It needs some color, and my personal touch." You opened the drawers and saw only black slack pants and white shirts. Opened the closet and saw black suit jackets, and in a box neatly lined up were ties, on the floor black shoes. 'This really needs color.' you thought. You removed your white dress from your thin (but sadly flatchested) body, and put on the suit pieces. Your short, (h/c) hair made you look kinda like a walked out the room and followed the ceiling signs to the office of William T Spears. You nervously knocked on the door, and stood patiently to hear a response.**

**"Come in." You heard a deep monotone voice call through the door. You opened the door and shyly sneaked into the door frame. "I don't tolerate straggling." the voice said plainly. You walked in and shut the door behind you. "So, you are a shinigami huh? I guess we should get you a starter scythe. And...oh wait I need to fill out the personal information sheet." He stated. You noted that everyone here was male, and you were the only female. 'damn, I need a boys name if I want to be here.' you thought in a panic. My name is (boys name) and I am 13 going on 14 on (birthday month/date)."**

**"Ah...so you are a male just like the rest of us." He adjusted his glasses.**

**"Yes, and I wish to get a regular death scythe not a starter one...please."**

**"W-what?" He sounded shocked. He cleared his throat and recomposed himself then slighty gave an annoyed groan and rubbed his temples with strain. "I guess I can send you to Ronald Knox, another shinigami who has a girl-friend in General Affairs. Otherwise we're done here."**

**"Thank you sir." You said bowing in thanks. He kinda smirked at the sense of honor that you showed to a higher up. You giggled after you walked out of the room and shut the door. You kinda felt lost while trying to locate the dorm room of Ronald Knox with the directions that Will gave you. Walking a bit slower you looked at some of the senior shinigami's dorm room doors, each with their names on them. You saw Will's room, Undertaker had one too with a grey door (even though he had his mortuary shop/apartment) all of a sudden another flash of red hit you again, except this time it wasn't a person. It was a red wooden door and the name sign hit you so hard you had the letters G-r-e-l-l (written backwards) on your forehead. When you looked up from the ground, rubbing your head. You saw him...the one you bumped into the first time. "Oh my, I'm so sorry you poor young thing." He said as he helped you up. You looked confused, then it hit you (not like the door did of course...LOL) You were a boy while being here and he didn't remember you from the first encounter. "Oh no, I'm ok. I was looking for the dorm of Ronald Knox." You said embarassed. You thought you sounded like a legit boy. You smiled to yourself...and you thought he saw you, but gladly he didn't. 'phew' you thought to yourself. Lost in your thoughts, you jolted when you heard him speak up, "Hey you? Are you alright? What's your name?" He questioned waving a black gloved hand in your face. You snapped back to reality and quickly brushed off your suit and pants. "Oh, my name is (name you chose as a boy)." **

**"Oh, so you're the new reaper?"**

**"Yep that's me, and your name is?." You chirped with curiosity.**

**"My name is Grell Sutcliff, and we should be gettin you to Ron's dorm." He said as he waved his hand walking away down the hall. You kept getting lost in your thoughts everytime he talked, and this time you noticed you were blushing this time. And again The man with the long red hair didn't notice. This kinda made you depressed, but you didn't know why.**

**"So, who and why are you going to Ron's dorm...hmmm?" He quized as you followed him down the hall.**

**"I was sent there by Will to get a regular level death scythe, because I don't want a starter type." You explained.**

**"Wait, did you say Will...as in William T Spears?" He exclaimed.**

**"Yes, he said Ronald had a girl-friend in General Affairs and that he could slip it by her to get me a normal level death scythe." You told him. He nodded with his chin rested against his thumb and index finger with intrest. "So I guess you're going to need a partner huh?" He asked, but yet again you drifted into a blank state. "Hello, (boys name)! Earth to (boys name)!" He waved his gloved hand in your face. **

**"Oh, sorry I zoned out for a second. What were you saying?" You covered out of embarassment.**

**"I said (boys name), you're going to need a partner if you're gonna get a normal level death scythe being a starter reaper." He repeated.**

**"Yeah, I guess I will." You said nervously. As you and Grell walked down the hallway.**

**-END OF CHAPTER 1-**


End file.
